Teja Desai
Teja, a character in the ''Red Carpet Diaries'' series, is a director and a potential love interest. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Teja has brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin. In Book 1, she has her hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a pink anorak over a gray shirt and a khaki cap. In Book 2, she has her hair into a bun, wearing a green shirt under a green sweater and jeans. Personality Teja is hard-working and reliable. She appears personable and easy to talk to, but is stressed due to the demands of her job. When Dirty Hollywood aired their dirty laundry, she like the others thought you did it; however, when you talk to her later, she said she suspected Jonathan Spencer after their conversation but couldn't tell you because she wasn't sure what equipment he bugged. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party * Chapter 3: Everybody Starts Somewhere... * Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers * Chapter 5: The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD * Chapter 6: Day One Drama * Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming * Chapter 8: The Long Con * Chapter 11: Wild and Free * Chapter 12: Broken Arted * Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer * Chapter 15: Take Two! * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast of the Town * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star * Chapter 5: Going Public...Persona * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple * Chapter 11: Take Two (Off-Screen, Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 14: I'll Take The High Road (Determinant) * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After...Right? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward... * Chapter 4: Director's Cut * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town * Chapter 7: Take Two * Chapter 9: Calling the Shots * Chapter 10: Escape to Enchantland * Chapter 11: Superfan Con * Chapter 12: Lost and Found (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: A New Direction * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap * Chapter 16: The Premiere * Chapter 17: The Wedding Platinum Platinum * Chapter 10: Hurricane (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character Teja first meets Your Character at the roulette tables where they bet together. Teja admits Your Character is the first person she has enjoyed meeting at celebrity parties. If she is your love interest, she will save you from being hit by a burning rigging in Book 3, Chapter 1, and propose to you in the same chapter. Markus von Groot Teja was Markus's assistant director. She was initially thrilled to be working with him due to his reputation as a successful director however was surprised by his unrealistic demands of her, such as enlarging a street in a small town for his former movie Obscura. In Chapter 3, she compared working for him to babysitting. They were directing the film Tender Nothings together until his exit. Seth Levine In Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that Teja and Seth Levine are collaborating on a comedy movie starring Josh Morello. While they are enthusiastic at first, as soon as they start working on the actual plot, they quickly develop opposing opinions about the direction of the movie. While Teja wants to stress the comedy aspect, Seth wants to show variety and therefore less comedy. This leads to several arguments between them that you are able to witness. They start interrupting each others' sentences and hardly look at each other when they both talk to you. Soon, they avoid being in the same room. In Chapter 15, you help them save their friendship. If you don't choose to let them spend time in an escape room, they will decide to split their work on the movie and to never work together again. Chris Winters If Seth and Teja decide to never work together again, they will tell you about their new projects in Book 2, Chapter 16. Teja and Chris Winters consider working together on her new project. Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= TejaDesai.png|Party outfit Teja party dress full view.png|Full view of party dress TejaCasual.png Teja Casual Full.png|Full view of casual outfit TejaClubbing.PNG|Clubbing outfit Teja lingerie.png|Lingerie |-|Book 2= TejaBK2Full.png|Teja's outfit in Book 2 Teja Book 2.png |-|Book 3= Teja Beachwear.jpg|Beachwear Teja Beachwear Full View.jpg|Beachwear Full View Teja Wedding Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Wedding Dress Teja Lingerie Full View.png|Full view of lingerie Miscellaneous 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|The Love Interest in BK2, CH1 (No Victoria) 4of4LIRCDBk2.png|All 4 Love Interests in BK2, CH1 MC and Female LI at Sunset.jpg|On the beach with MC in Bk3, Ch2 Vanessa Andromeda Supernatural Detective Poster.png|Teja’s poster RCD MC and Teja Wedding Photo.png|MC and Teja Wedding Photo Trivia * Like Matt, her most regrettable hook-up was Ariana Spielman. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is revealed that Teja, alongside the other three love interests, has received an updated look. * The name Teja is of Indian origin and means "radiant". * The surname Desai is of Sanskrit origin and means "lord of country". It's a title administrative, princely and honorary. * If you explore the cave with her in Book 3, Chapter 1, she will tell you about her new project, a kid action show featuring superpowers and a love square. You mention that she previously worked on a prestige drama for Quikflix. * In Platinum, it is mentioned that she is directing a detective comedy starring Josh Morello. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters